parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Russian of Notre Dame part 11 Dimitri Shows Kayley In His Bell Tower
(A parishioner has just spotted Dimitri.) * Man: (Shouting) You! Bell ringer! What are you doing down here!?! * (Startled, Dimitri jumps and knocks over a candlestaff.) * Man: (Continues shouting) Haven't you caused enough trouble already? * (Dimitri runs off to his staircase. Kayley gives chase.) * Kayley: Wait! I want to talk to you. * (Dimitri comes out the top of the staircase, followed by Kayley and Ayden. The aliens watch from above.) * Celia Mae: Look! He's got a friend with him. * Mike Wazowski: Yeah, maybe today wasn't a total loss after all. * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: A vision of loveliness! * Mike Wazowski: The one in the dress ain't bad either. * (Dimitri reaches his room, where the aliens greet him.) * Mike Wazowski: Dimitri! * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: Congratulations! * Mike Wazowski : Got the girls chasing you already! * Dimitri : Actually, I-- * James P. "Sulley" Sullivan: You mustn't run too fast, or she'll get away! * Dimitri: Yes, ah, ah, ah, I know. That's what-- * Mike Wazowski: Give her some slack, then reel her in, then give her some slack, then reel her in, then give her some slack-- * Celia Mae: Knock it off, Mike--she's a girl, not a mackerel. * (Kayley finally enters, and the aliens go stationary.) * Kayley: Here you are. I was afraid I'd lost you. * Dimitri: Yes. Um, well, I uh, I have chores to do. It was, uh, nice...seeing...you...again. Ohh... * Kayley: No, wait! * (Ayden is examining Mike Wazowski. He briefly comes to life, makes kissing faces at Ayden, then goes back to stone. Ayden is confused.) * Kayley: (Giving chase to the once again fleeing Dimitri) I'mreally sorry about this afternoon. I had no idea who you were. I would never in my life had...pulled...you...up on the...stage. * (Kayley slows down as she reaches Dimitri's room, with its dangling glass mobile and model of the city. She is in awe.) * Kayley: What is this place? * Dimitri: This is where I live. * Kayley: Did you make all these things yourself? * Dimitri: Most of them. * (She fingers the mobile.) * Kayley: This is beautiful. If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins. * Dimitri: But you're a wonderful dancer. * Kayley: Well, it keeps bread on the table, anyway. What's this? * Dimitri: Oh, no, please oh, I'm not finished--I still have to paint them... * Kayley: (in surprise) The blacksmith, and the baker. You're asurprising person, Dimitri. Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself. * Dimitri: Well, it's not just me--there's the aliens, and of course the bells. Would you like to see them? * Kayley: Yes, of course. Wouldn't we, Ayden? * (Ayden, who has been munching on an unpainted figure, slurps it into his mouth.) * Dimitri: Follow me. I'll introduce you. * (Up in the bell tower) * Kayley: Never knew there were so many. * Dimitri: That's Little Sophia, and...(quickly) Jean Marie, Ann Marie, and Louise Marie. Triplets, you know. * Kayley: And who's this? * Dimitri: Big Marie. * (From under Big Marie, Kayley shouts a "Hello!", which echoes and resonates richly.) * Dimitri: She likes you. Would you like to see more? * Kayley: How 'bout it, Ayden? * (Ayden, under Big Marie, belches loudly, which in turn echoes and resonates richly.) * Kayley: We'd love to. * Dimitri: Good. I've saved the best for last! * (Dimitri and Kayley proceed outside to a beautiful view of Paris and the Seine.) * Kayley: I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this! I could stay up here forever. * Dimitri: You could, you know. * Kayley: No, I couldn't. * Dimitri: Oh, yes, you have sanctuary! * Kayley: But not freedom. Knights don't do well inside stone walls. * Dimitri: But you're not like other knights. They're...evil. * Kayley: Who told you that? * Dimitri: My master, Shan Yu. He raised me. * Kayley: How could such a cruel man have raised someone like you? * Dimitri: Cruel?!? Oh, no. He saved my life. He took me in when no one else would. I am a monster, you know. * Kayley: He told you that? * Dimitri: Look at me. * Kayley: Give me your hand. * (Kayley takes Dimitri's hand and looks at his palm.) * Dimitri: Why? * Kayley: Just let me see. (Tracing his palm lines with her finger) Hmm, a long life line...oh, and this one means you're shy. Hmm. Hmm, hmm, hmm...well, that's funny... * Dimitri: What! * Kayley: I don't see any. * Dimitri: Any what? * Kayley: Monster lines. Not a single one. Now you look at me. Do you think I'm evil? * Dimitri: No, no, no! You are kind, and good, and-- * Kayley: --and a knight. And maybe Shan Yu's wrong about the both of us. * (Below, the aliens are straining to listen in.) * Mike Wazowski: What did she say?!? * Celia Mae: Shan Yu's nose is long, and he wears a truss. * Mike Wazowski: Hah! Told ya! (To James P. "Sulley" Sullivan) Pay up! * (James P. "Sulley" Sullivan hands Mike a gold coin. Back to the rooftop.) * Dimitri: You helped me. Now I will help you. * Kayley: But there's no way out. There's soldiers at every door. * Dimitri: We won't use a door. * Kayley: You mean...climb down? * Dimitri: Sure. You carry him (motions to Ayden), I carry you. * Kayley: Okay. Come on Ayden. * (Ayden hops into Kayley's arms.) * Dimitri: Ready? * Kayley: Yes. * Dimitri: Don't be afraid. * Kayley: I'm not afraid. * (Dimitri leaps over the edge and holds on to an alien's head.) * Kayley: Now I'm afraid. * Dimitri: The trick is not to look down. * (Dimitri begins swinging down the exterior of the cathedral.) * Kayley: You've done this before? * Dimitri: No. * (Dimitri finally stops on a slanted roof.) * Kayley: Wow. You're quite an acrobat. * Dimitri: Thank you-- * (Dimitri's words are cut short as the tile he an Kayley are on breaks free and they begin to slide down the roof as if they were on a sled. They're able to jump off their sled just before it goes sailing off into the air. It lands a few blocks away. The huns on the ground hear the crash and go off to investigate.) * Hun 1: Check the alley! * Hun 2: This way! * (As the huns pass, Dimitri, Kayley and Ayden hide as part of a statue. When the coast is clear, they speak again.) * Dimitri: I hope I didn't scare you. * Kayley: Not for an instant. * (Ayden groans as his heart is only just now beginning to beat again.) * Dimitri: I'll never forget you, Kayley. * Kayley: Come with me. * Dimitri: What?!? * Kayley: To the Court of Miracles. Leave this place. * Dimitri: Oh, no. I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened to me today. No. This is where I belong. * Kayley : All right, then I'll come to see you. * Dimitri: What? Here? But, the huns, and Shan Yu, and... * Kayley: I'll come after sunset. * Dimitri: But At sunset, I ring the evening mass, and after that, I clean the kooisters, and then I ring the vespers, and-- * (Kayley gives Dimitri a little peck on the cheek.) * Dimitri: --Whatever's good for you. * (Kayley pulls a talisman off her neck and hands it to Dimitri.) * Kayley: If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way. * Dimitri: But how? * Kayley: Just remember: When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand. * (Ayden screeches as the huns are returning.) * Dimitri: Hurry! You must go! * (Kayley swings down a rope to the ground and runs off into the dark.) Category:BruceHogan426 Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes